


leaving you behind

by xynzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Real Events, Leaving, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynzel/pseuds/xynzel
Summary: “You have to find Sora, right?”“Right.”





	leaving you behind

**Author's Note:**

> a message to You.

“The train will arrive shortly,” the voice in the radio said.

Kairi knew what it meant. This was the last time she would see Olette before setting off to the rescue mission. She was aware that the mission could take months, if not years.

Olette knew that as well. She pulled Kairi in a tight hug, letting the redhead know that she would wait for her to come back, no matter how long it would take.

Kairi hugged her back.

“I don't want to go,” she whispered in Olette's ear.

“I know. I don't want you to leave either. But you have to find Sora, right?”

_Right._ Kairi couldn't get that word out of her mouth, so she stayed silent.

The train arrived to the station. People started getting on and off, not paying attention to the two girls standing right in the middle of the crowd.

Kairi heard a quiet sob. She pulled away from Olette, looking into her face.

_Should I do it? Is this the right time?_

“You have to go or you'll miss the train,” Olette broke the chain of Kairi's thoughts.

Kairi stepped to the door and climbed the two stairs that led inside the train. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around.

“Olette.”

“Yeah?”

“Don't cry it's over, smile because it happened.”

The door had closed, separating the two girls.

Kairi was standing there, looking at Olette disappearing in the distance.

And Olette was smiling.


End file.
